Technical Field
The present invention relates to an authentication information management system, an authentication information management apparatus, a recording medium, and an authentication information management method.
Related Art
Online services, such as Internet shopping, are used by a number of users. On many online service sites, a user is requested to perform preparatory operations before using online services. For example, a user is requested to register authentication information. For example, a user is requested to validate (that is, activate) provisionally registered authentication information. The user can log in to an online service site only after performing such preparatory operations, and can use online services by inputting authentication information into any information processing terminal. As authentication information, a character string, an image, or the like is often used.